


you're killing the only piece of you I can touch

by newmakerofrebirth



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Mentions of neglect, Starvation, and david is havin a concern, angs and fluff, dadvid, max a sad boyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmakerofrebirth/pseuds/newmakerofrebirth
Summary: Max becomes slimmer with each meal. David has to fix it.





	you're killing the only piece of you I can touch

Max was underweight. Now you'd normally figure this was from his past neglectful family yet even after he had been adopted by David who made sure he had three meals a day, max slim figure remained. This baffled David. Where did the food go that he had worked on? He watched Max swallow every bite.

Dread settled over David every meal time when he saw how slim Max was each time hoping he'd gain a pound or two.

Yet even after several months he saw no development. Max had failed to gain any weight. In fact he lost some.

Every time David had made mental note of this anxiety bit at him. He was worried to no ends. What was Max doing everytime he went in to the bathroom after dinner, and why did he claim he was too busy for getting ready for school to eat breakfast?

\---------------------- x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It wasn't that max thought didn't eat because he thought he was fat. He didnt eat because the thought of himself ever deserving to eat sickened him.

He was a worthless child and his parents had don't well in convincing him so.

He didn't understand why David even bothered with him. He only ate David's meals in hopes that it would hide the truth. He ended up puking it up later in to the toilet on purpose of course.

He didn't deserve that meal.

Today was different however. Today David asked it. The question.

"Max! Come eat dinner!!" David's voice rang throughout the house. "

Ugh" max groaned begrudgingly putting his phone down and making his way to the dining room.

Max dug through the food as quickly as he could, feeling guilty with each bite. He stared at his empty plate for a while before excusing himself from the table.

"Max wait where are you going?" Max looked back annoyed. "The bathroom, why?" David paused, feeling anxious "Why.. Do you always go in to the bathroom after dinner?"

Max's posture stiffened. He could lie but that wouldn't make sense. David was smarter than that.

"I..." He trailed off sending his gaze to the floor.

"Its okay. You can tell me"

max held back stinging tears."David. Do I... Deserve to eat."

A flash of surprise came across David's face at the question. "Of course Max. Why wouldn't you?"

Max felt the tears streak down his face leaving behind wet trails. "Because I'm a burden..."

David stared at him in disbelief. How could he believe that? David took max in to a hug. "Heavens no Max. What made you think that?"

"Because I'm worthless and all I do is give you a hard time even though you try to take care of me." Max stated through shaky breaths and sobs.

"Oh Max... I love you dearly I would never think of you as a burden. That's ridiculous. Never say that again Max. Ever. You're Important and I'm here to love and support you."

By now max was full on sobbing in to David's chest. "Shhh I'm here Max. Shhh" David's gentle voice soothed Max and his sobbing soon quit.

He had tired himself out so much he fell asleep a few minutes later. David picked up max in his arms carrying him to his bedroom.

He pulled the blanket over his child. He smiled. Yes indeed his child it didn't matter that he was adopted. David looked at max as his very own. Not a burden. Not even close. David loved Max with all his heart and it had hurt him that he thought he was burden.

He wiped away some hair on Max's forehead and laying a gentle kiss on it. "Sleep good max."


End file.
